There's Beauty in Her Smile
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Fiona's been through alot these past few months.  What happens when she meets Adam Torres, a boy with a secret, who seems to be everything that she's ever wanted? Meanwhile, Clare and Eli are close-rest of summary inside. A Adam/Fiona and EClare fic.


**There's Beauty in Her Smile**

**Summary: Fiona's been through alot these past few months. From what happened in New York, to her abusive ex, to her best friend stealing money from her account. What happens when she meets Adam Torres, a boy with a secret who seems to be everything that she's ever wanted? Meanwhile, Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy have become close. Everybody knows that they want eachother, but is Clare ready for that next step or will she be too scared, and can Eli convince her that it's worth it?**

**Pairings: Fiona/Adam. EClare, past mentions of Bobby/Fiona and Klare. Clare/Fiona friendship, and Eli/Adam/Clare friendship.**

**A/N: I just had to write this after seeing Adam and Fiona's profiles/bios on MuchMusic.** Also inspired by the new promo with tons of EClare

**Prologue**

Fiona Coyne sighed as she stared around her apartment. It was rather lonely, living alone like she was now. She wasn't used to it. It was too quiet. She was used to her parents and twin brother waking her up in the morning and to having breakfast with her family, talking about school over it. She knew that it had been her decision to stay here. She just really hadn't thought of the consequences of what would happen when she left New York. She'd just had to get out of there, get back to Canada and to Degrassi, where Bobby wasn't.

She swung her legs down off of her white couch and slid her small feet into the gold flats that laid there on the soft, cobalt blue carpet. She needed to get out of here, needed to go somewhere that wasn't so-_silent._

It was how she found herself at the newly renovated Dot, sitting at one of the tables by herself with an apple danish and her usual coffee. Her eyes travelled over the occupants of the restuarant, trying to see if there was anyone that she knew from school here. She didn't really have any friends besides Holly J Sinclair at Degrassi, and she felt that it may be good to get herself out there and get more. Atleast that is what her mother and brother, Declan said. Her gaze landed on a boy, sitting by himself at some table in the far corner. He looked young. Atleast a year or two younger than her. He had rather soft features for a guy and a pair of huge blue eyes. A black baseball cap covered his head, even though he was inside. It...intrigued her a little bit, especially the fact that he never once smiled. A scared look was on his face and in his eyes the entire time that he was sitting there. It was a shame really because she was sure that he'd be really attractive if he would just look happy.

As if feeling her eyes on him, the nameless boy looked up and their eyes connected and Fiona was startled to see the pain that was in her own eyes mere months ago, were reflected in his.

33333333333333333

Meanwhile, across town Clare Edwards was sitting in Eli Goldsworthy's hearse with him as they drove torwards the Dot. "I can't believe how late you made us!" She complained. "Poor Adam is probably wondering where we disappeared to!"

Eli let out a laugh at he looked at her out of the corner of his green eyes while keeping his eyes on the road. His signature smirk played upon his lips as he said, "Says the girl who wanted to drive Morty around the school parking lot." He patted the car's steering wheel as he said it's name and Clare just shook her head at him.

"I can't believe you named your car, _Morty. _You are such a dork." She said jokingly.

He raised his eyebrow at her and narrowed his eyes as he parked the car. "A dork am I?" He asked her playfully as he caught her wrist in his hand, pulling her torwards him slightly and moving his other hand to try and tickle her ribs, when he noticed how close they were. It would be so easy to just kiss her right now. He let go of her wrist to move his hand to her cheek, brushing the hair away from her eyes before he leaned down to press his lips against her's. Suddenly, he felt small hands push at his chest and he pulled away, startled by the scared look in her blue eyes as she moved away from him, avoiding his eyes.

"We better go meet Adam." Clare mumbled under her breath as she opened the car door and pratically stumbled out. She had to get out of there. She couldn't let him know how much that kiss had affected her. After all, the last time she'd put her heart on the line, it had been broken.

Eli sighed and slumped in his seat, running a pale, long fingered hand through his thick, dark hair as he silently cursed himself.

**To be continued: Fiona introduces herself to Adam and Eli confronts Clare about avoiding him.**


End file.
